


Go To Sleep

by hulksbxnner



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (kind of), Angst, Could be seen as platonic, Could be seen as romantic, Demonic Possession, Haunted House, Horror, M/M, WHO'S READY FOR ANOTHER DEMON SHANE FIC, holy water more like holy moley this is bad, it's awkward, just bros being bros and a demon, oh well, probably no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulksbxnner/pseuds/hulksbxnner
Summary: "Why do you need holy water next to your bed, Ryan" Ryan jumped at Shane's voice, earning him a raised eyebrow."In case a demon shows up in the middle of the night, maybe they only show up at the witching hour and that's why we haven't seen one yet" he stammered, slightly tripping on his words as Shane looked him directly in the eyes with a hard stare."I thought you said it was murdered spirits that hang around here""It could be demons too, you never know"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also available on tumblr, my blog is called juicy-peach-madej, please give me a follow! And if you enjoyed my writing, I will very happily take requests on there.

"Where the hell did you go?" Ryan exasperated, eyebrows raised as he looked at Shane expectantly.

"Was just doing a little exploring, this is one hell of a place!" 

Ryan and Shane had decided to spend the night in an abandoned hotel, well renowned for the brutal massacre that took place there. The building was dark, and practically falling apart. It had obviously been used as a hangout for drug addicts.  
Around 2 hours into their investigation of the hotel, Shane had wandered off while Ryan and the camera guy attempted to fix the camera that had mysteriously powered down of it's own accord, despite the batteries not being low.   
Ryan had also narrowly missed his leg falling through a rotted floor board at least four times at this point, and all the while he was shivering from the draft seeping through the walls, or was it the fear of the ghosts of the many slaughtered children would make an appearance? He honestly didn't know at this point.  
So needless to say Ryan was pretty pissed about having to spend fifteen minutes wandering around the hotel looking for his ever difficult partner and co-worker.

"A little exploring? We just had to scale three floors looking for you! The camera is working again, we need to carry on the investigation" Ryan said, his voice seeping with irritation and fatigue. 

Shane sighed deeply and flickered on his torch, "Okay, I'm sorry man".  
______________________________________________________________

The rest of the crew had left, after setting up the equipment for Shane and Ryan's footage of them spending the night in one of the hotel rooms. They decided to stay in room 13, the room that was supposed to be the most spiritually active. Shane had laughed at that in a way that could be described as mocking. 

Shane had seemed... Off since he got back from his little exploration, and Ryan had noticed, but he got spooked by something before he had time to ponder on it. However, now that they were climbing into the double bed, Ryan felt slightly more on edge. He hadn't laughed when Ryan nearly crapped himself at a dim light bulb busting in the main lobby, and he didn't tease Ryan when he panicked over hearing voices coming from one of the higher floors. In fact he didn't seem startled either, he just simply looked unamused.   
Ryan and Shane didn't have the type of relationship in which they could talk about feelings with each other, despite being best friends, so Ryan thought best not to ask Shane about his unusual behavior, and instead decided to let Shane sleep and hope he was back to his normal self in the morning. 

"Why do you need holy water next to your bed, Ryan" Ryan jumped at Shane's voice, earning him a raised eyebrow. 

"In case a demon shows up in the middle of the night, maybe they only show up at the witching hour and that's why we haven't seen one yet" he stammered, slightly tripping on his words as Shane looked him directly in the eyes with a hard stare.

"I thought you said it was murdered spirits that hang around here"

"It could be demons too, you never know" 

At that, Shane lay back down onto his side of the bed, staring at the ceiling with a furrowed brow.

"Well, goodnight" Ryan said into the awkward silence, getting a hum of response from Shane.  
_____________________________________________________

Ryan looked at his phone, 2:53am. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and sighed, he hadn't been able to get any sleep. Not that he had expected to of course. He jumped at every gust of wind, and shrunk further under the blanket at every shadow he saw out of the corner of his eye.   
Shane had been snoring away next to him, not being even the slightest bit phased by all the creaking and tapping going on throughout the building, but Shane's sleep was interrupted by Ryan jolting upward, his hand gripping Shane's wrist tightly. 

"Did you hear that?" Ryan whispered, his voice quivering with fear.

"Mm, hear what?" Shane's voice was groggy and tired.

"A loud crash coming from downstairs" Ryan's vice grip on Shane's wrist grew tighter. 

"I didn't hear anything, go to sleep" 

"I swear to God someone, or something is in this building with us" 

"Maybe it was Bigfoot, goodnight" Shane closed his eyes and let his wrist go limp in Ryan's hand, which was still squeezing. 

"Bite me, Shane" Ryan closed his eyes, and concentrated on his breathing. He tried to ground himself by concentrating on the feeling of Shane's warm skin against his hand, and the soft blanket against his legs. He breathed in and out slowly, repeating, getting his breathing in control when...

"Ow! What the fuck!" A sharp, stinging pain erupted from Ryan's arm, causing him to scream out in agony. 

He desperately tried to tug his arm away from whatever was piercing into his flesh, but it held him strong.  
Ryan's eyes flew open and he looked to the source, only to find Shane, latched onto his wrist, lapping at the blood pouring out of the huge bite mark cut into his left arm. 

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?! Let go of me!" Ryan again tried to tug his arm away, to no avail.

"Why? You asked me to..."

That voice. That wasn't Shane's voice... But it came from Shane. No, that voice was deep, distorted, terrifying. 

Shane slowly looked up at Ryan, his tongue licking up the blood from around his lips, and when his eyes met Ryan's, all Ryan saw was black.  
Ryan fired himself off the edge of the bed, screaming, and landing awkwardly on his tailbone, causing pain shoot up his back. Ryan continued screaming as he kicked his legs, backing up to the wall behind him. 

"Ugh, you humans you're so noisy" Shane... Or rather, not Shane says, his eyebrows creased. 

"You're going to give me a headache!" the thing yells, shooting towards Ryan at lightning speed, clamping his around around Ryan's mouth. It reaches down and presses it's thumb into the wound he had created on Ryan's arm, causing him to whimper into it's hand.

"What's the matter?" It says with a wicked smile, "It won't take me long to drink you dry, it'll be over before you know it" It coed, bringing it's thumb up to it's tongue and licking at the blood.

This caused blind panic to erupt in Ryan, and he kicked at the thing, causing it to let go of his mouth to press his shoulders into the ground.

"W-what are you? What have you done to my friend?" Ryan choked, tears pouring down his face as he tried to avoid looking into the black, soulless eyes of his best friend.

The thing cackled "I am Aamon, I come from a place so horrifying that your tiny minds could never comprehend, and your friend just walked right into my little hide out I have under this building" 

"What are you doing here?" Ryan was struggling to breathe.

Suddenly, the thing... Aamon, smiled a wicked smile down at Ryan.

"They kicked me out..." It leaned down to lick a stripe across Ryan's cheek, "and I'm thirsty"

"No, no please, let me go, I won't come back ever again I promise, please, I just want to leave" Ryan pleaded, sobbing as he tried to move out of the demons grasp.

"It's not like you're the best meal I've ever had. You reek of anxiety and stress. 'Am I good enough? Does he like me? Do they hate me? Is this okay?' ah! Your head is so noisy, but I am willing to look past all that because I am positively starving" it pushed Ryan harder into the floor the more it spoke.   
Ryan sobbed and closed his eyes, waiting for it to bite into him again and end this. He didn't need to be tortured by his own mind, his chest rising and falling in deep pants and loud cries.

"I can see through his mind as well" 

Ryan stilled. 

"It's delightful in here. It's all so sad,and angry and bitter. Oh my this is a dark place. Do you want to know what he's thinking Ryan?"  
Ryan shook his head no quickly, tears squeezing out of his eyes which were tightly shut.

"Oh if only you could see this! So much self loathing, so much pain. He hides it from you Ryan, and he hides it good, but you can't hide it from me, Shane" It threw it's head back in a laugh.

"Maybe I'll kill you after killing you're pretty little friend here, how do you like that Shane? Or maybe I won't give you that kind of mercy" The thing continued laughing and Ryan weeped. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head.

"So there's no way for you to show me what's in his mind then" Ryan said cautiously. Aamon stopped laughing, and looked down at Ryan, leaning his face closer to the shaking boy.

"Please, if there is a way... Just before I die. I want to know what he was feeling" Ryan pleaded.

Aamon looked hesitant. "Well, I can't show you what he was thinking, but you can always listen" it leaned down slowly, and licked up the shell of Ryan's ear. Ryan gasped, and tried to hold back a sob, he started to hear a faint whispering, it was Shane, Ryan could hear him, hear his voice.  
Ryan listened to the all the thoughts voiced into his ear, silent sobs racking his body. Now that Aamon's head was dipped into Ryan's neck, Ryan's fingers wrapped slowly around the water bottle that had fallen next to him, trying to unscrew the lid with his thumb and index finger.

"Can you hear him Ryan? Listen to how sad he was, and you didn't do a thing to help him. All this suffering he was going through behind closed doors and you barely bat an eyelash. You're the reason he was so easy to posses, his emotions were weak, all you had to do was pay a little more attention" Aamon hissed in Ryan's ear.  
Ryan realised this was his only chance, and he poured the bottle of holy water in his hand over it's head.

A loud, animalistic screech pierced Ryan's ears as the body above him spasmed and jolted. Ryan sobbed as his arms wrapped around Shane's neck, praying to every god that Shane would be okay. He continued shaking vigorously and screaming until everything came to a halt. Shane then dropped ontop of Ryan, and lay limp and unmoving in his arms.  
"Shane? Shane oh my god please be okay, please don't be dead please, please" Ryan pleaded, trying to lift Shane up to inspect his face to look for any signs of life. 

A cry then left Shane's mouth, and he burst into a fit of tears. 

"Oh my god, oh my god" Ryan sighed, wrapping his arms around Shane again and pulling him into his chest as Shane cried, running his hands through the boys hair to calm him.   
"I'm so sorry" Ryan whispered into Shane's ear, holding him until he cried himself to exhaustion.


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple of requests for a sequel to this oneshot, so here we go! It's going to be pretty short and I don't think it's going to be incredibly eventful, more of a (hopefully) satisfying ending.   
> Of course, if you are unsatisfied still, feel free to contact me with any prompt ideas and I will be happy to provide!!

The silence was almost deafening. 

Ryan's hands gripped at the steering wheel with white knuckles, and Shane just stared. Ryan didn't know what he was staring at, and he didn't think that Shane knew either. His eyes were glazed over and he stayed perfectly still. 

After the events at the hotel, they left the second Shane was able to pull himself together and stand up. They had stumbled out the building with all the equipment on one of Ryan's shoulders, and Shane holding onto the other. Ryan had no hesitation putting his foot down and speeding out of that place immediately, with no sounds other than their heavy breathing. 

But now there wasn't even that, and Ryan was going mad.

He had opened his mouth to say something and promptly shut it, unsure on what to say about fifty times at this point. Because honestly, what can you say? 'Hey man, sorry you got possessed by a demon, you want Chipotle?' No, no you cannot say that. Ryan has never had to console someone who has been demonically possessed before, surprising as it may seem. 

Ryan was running a million and one different things he could say through his head:

'At least we know demons are real now', no.

'Hey let's go grab a drink, take your mind off of it', unlikely.

'I'm sorry you got possessed, it's my fault for dragging you to all these locations that I know are dangerous, and I hope you can forgive me for sending you literally to hell and back'... Ryan couldn't bring himself to say that one. 

Ryan's internal rambling was brought to a stop by a loud, hacking cough next to him. Shane was hunched over, coughing his lungs out into his hands. Ryan reached over and thumped him on the back, worry filling him again. 

"Hey, dude are you okay? Shane?" Ryan's eyes were darting between the road and his friend, full of concern. 

"M'fine" Shane's voice was rough and scratchy, and he was still hunched over.

"Are you sure? That sounded pretty bad..." Ryan trailed off when he looked down at Shane's hand, which was covered in blood. 

"Shane..." Ryan pulled the car over and turned to face Shane.

"Leave it, Ryan" Shane growled harshly, wiping the blood off his chin with his sleeve.

Ryan was taken aback, and he stared at Shane with wide eyes and his lips parted slightly.

"Well don't look so much like a kicked puppy, this shit never would have happened if you hadn't been so determined to prove to me that demons were real by dragging me to these dangerous fucking places. Well, well fucking done Ryan, you've proved me wrong! Maybe now you can leave me the fuck alone. I hope you're happy" 

Ouch, that hurt. Ryan suddenly felt anger course through him.

"I wasn't the one who decided to walk off for some 'exploring'. I told you to stay with me, and you didn't fucking listen to me. And I think you're forgetting who actually helped you get rid of that demon" 

"My fucking hero"

Ryan scanned Shane's face, his lips were pressed tightly in a line, his jaw was clenched and he had blood smudged across his lip. He looked angry as hell, however, when Ryan looked into Shane's eyes, he saw tears threatening to spill.

"Shane, what's this really about?" Ryan cautiously reached out to touch his shoulder, knowing that he shouldn't have gotten mad with Shane, he has been through a hell of a lot.

"He got inside my head Ryan. You,  _you,_ got inside my head! Do you know what that's like Ryan? I feel violated, because you have seen me in a way I never wanted you to" Shane rubbed the tears away from his eyes quickly, and looked anywhere but Ryan's face.

It had gone back to uncomfortable silence, Ryan had been in Shane's head, he couldn't deny it, he had heard everything, all the thoughts that he kept locked inside were now out in the open, and there was no going back.

"Shane, about what I heard in your head-"

"Please, don't Ryan" Shane sounded broken, and Ryan's wanted more than anything than to bring back his best friend.

"You don't have to speak to me about anything you don't want to, I can completely forget about everything that that demon showed me, if you want me to. But I just want you to know that, anything you want to speak to me about, anything at all, then I will be at your doorstep within a matter on minutes. You're my best friend Shane, and I'm here for you no matter what."

Shane finally looked Ryan in the eyes, biting his lip to avoid it quivering, and he whispered, "Thank you", before pulling Ryan into a bone crushing hug, burying his head into Ryan's shoulder. 

And so they sat, on the edge of the road god knows where, at 5am, hugging. Just one broken boy and one friend. And they were happy, they knew that they had each other, and that no demon would ever be able to take that away from them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still relatively new to posting any writing online and any feedback or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
